Obliterator
Obliterator is a demonic bat kaiju that appears in the 2011 film, "Godzilla: The Movie" and the 2016 movie Godzilla vs Iris. Characteristics He has grey armor, snake pupils, dagger-like arms and has eight demonic hydra heads on his back. He also has black bat-like wings. Stats Powers: can breath fire through his hydra heads, can absorb an opponent's powers with his dagger-like arms, flight, can break down into Xenomorph-like creatures if killed, hydra heads can regenerate if severed Height: 80 meters Length: 120 meters History Obliterator was summoned by aliens to destroy a planet called Birth, but two guardian monsters fought Obliterator and seemed to win until Obliterator absorbed their powers, killing them. The prophecy of Obliterator attacking Earth turns out to be true, as Obliterator attacks Earth. Obliterator fought Zilla Junior and nearly killed him until the military launched a flamethrower at it's eye, blinding it temporarily. He fought Zilla Junior and killed him on the Brooklyn Bridge by absorbing his powers, the same exact spot Zilla died. But Zilla Junior was revived by a atom bomb and Obliterator was killed when Zilla Junior disemboweled him. However, the aliens who summoned Obliterator to destroy Birth revealed that they didn't send Obliterator to destroy Earth: Obliterator ''intended ''to destroy Earth. In Godzilla vs Iris, he breaks down into Xenomorph-like creatures and rampages. Zilla Junior kills them, but is shocked to witness the creatures merge into Obliterator. Obliterator almost kills him, but Gamera intervenes and forces him to retreat. While he retreats, he stumbles across Iris and they join forces. They later attack Tokyo, Japan. Zilla Junior and Gamera are summoned to stop them, but Obliterator and Iris are too much for them. Obliterator kills Zilla Junior and along with Iris, beat Gamera senseless. Zilla Junior is revived by an atom bomb and kills Iris. Obliterator stabs him in the stomach with his dagger-like arm, rendering him unconscious. He tries to absorb Gamera's power, but Zilla Junior breaks off Iris's arm and impales his chest with it. He then throws him in the air and fires his Atomic Breath, propelling him into the Sun, finally killing him for good. Trivia * Obliterator is similar to Iris from the Gamera series: Having the ability to absorb an opponents powers, having heads on their backs, and the ability to fly, although Obliterator actually has bat wings. * He is considered to be Zilla Junior's most powerful enemies, killing him twice in two movies. * Not only is he Zilla Junior's most powerful enemy, but he's also the most deadly, killing two monsters (Unnamed Guardian Monsters) before killing him. * He is also similar to Destroyah: Having the ability to break down into Juvenile forms, having secondary jaws in their Juvenile forms (Although the creature's secondary jaws are actually one of Obliterator's arms) and killing the child of the hero/villain (Obliterator killing Zilla Junior, Destroyah killing Godzilla Junior). * If he killed Zilla Junior in the unreleased film Gamera vs Obliterator, then he would have killed five times in total. Category:Alien kaiju Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Monsters similar to other monsters from a different franchise Category:Decessed